Back to start
by artslashh
Summary: Naruto has finally achieved his dream of becoming Hokage of Konoha and has a family with the one he loves. However, an ambush comes to his household and threatens his family, facing his attacker a bright light comes and is pushed back to start.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto and Hinata fanfic!

During an ambush in Konoha, Naruto is thrown back in time to where he is a genin again. Having all his memories from his adult self, but not his strength, he struggles to try to teach himself everything from the start, will it go better?

* * *

The stars covered Konoha like a blanket and when Naruto stood on top of the cliff where the Hokage's faces are carved into the cliff side. Soon the construction for his face will begin in the morning. Everything was going right for him, having a family, and being Hokage…nothing could get any better. Konoha had become very peaceful since he ended the war with Kabuto and the masked man whose identity still remains unknown. He even made many personal efforts to find the origins of Tobi, but none came out.

Tobi had been like a ghost.

"Hokage-sama, are you finished here? Hinata-sama gave me a message earlier to remind you not to stay at work too late." Sai bowed to Naruto.

"I thought Neji was guarding me tonight? When did you get here?" Naruto turned around a bit confused. Since he had become Hokage and married a girl from the Hyuuga clan, the elders had found it most fit to put on more guards. It was unheard of for a Hokage to marry someone from the Hyuuga clan.

"Neji is guarding Hinata-sama and we just changed shifts." Sai said in his usual monotone voice.

"Changed shifts my ass! We all know he just wanted to play with his nephew!" Naruto frowned, but yelled a bit still having a loud moment tendencies. "Let's head back,"

They both jump off the cliff and head straight for his quarters. With his speed being faster than what it was five years ago during the war, well he still couldn't compare to the fourth Hokage, his father. Well, to everyone, he was still considered fast, even faster than Guy.

Coming to an old rundown building, Sai put his two fingers together and said 'release' that then revealed a perfectly stable house with the symbol of the Hokage on the door. Sai then cleared another layer of the genjutsu over the house. Naruto crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently since there were at least ten genjutsu layers over his house. Each layer looking more differently than the next. Some looking like slums, to looking like white mansions, to forests, to whatever the people came up with. Genjutsu was never his thing, but it's a good thing he had Sai with him since he was trained to do this as well.

Naruto was thankful that he was to guard him at all times. But having him taking down the barriers just to have him home with his wife and son was a benefit.

Finally able to get through the door, he was able to come home to a loving wife and infant son. Taking off his shoes, and instructing Sai to do the same thing, since he never liked messy footprints all over his house.

Hinata was on the book reading while Neji was dangling a small stuffed fox over Minato's giggling face. Little Minato was trying to grab the toy with his small chubby arms and legs, but Neji was letting him touch the toy, just a bit to give him some hope. Naruto's jaw dropped with Neji's smile being so big from ear-to-ear with his son, no matter how many times he saw it, he just couldn't get used to it. Sai just gave out a small chuckle. As usual Sai could adapt to any situation, even one filled with cuteness.

"I've known you for years Neji , but this is still a bit freaky to me." Naruto whispered hoping that he wouldn't listen. "Anything new on the report today?"

"Nope," Neji still said with a smile not looking up at Naruto.

"Creepy!" Naruto coughed. "Hinata, did Sakura come over?"

"She did, we talked and she did a check-up on Minato and left you a box filled with the information you wanted. What is it by the way?" Hinata asked while putting her book down to give him the box. After she greeted her husband with a kiss.

"It's information on my mother's clan. Eddie was destroyed and I grew up not knowing my own heritage. With this I can learn some of it and teach it to Minato when he's older." Naruto spoke in a sort of nostalgic voice, wanting to see his mother again. Taking a deep breath a looking at Hinata's lavender eyes, he realizes that having the future is much better than having the past.

He goes over to the floor looks at Minato. "So, were you finally able to roll over?"

"He almost did! Almost!" Hinata nearly cheered. " But now he's being stubborn and just wants to play on his back. I swear…he's going to do it, when I'm not looking." Hinata sighed.

"That's a shinobi for you!" Sai laughed. "He's probably already done it anyways."

Naruto picked up Minato, "You know your mom wants to see your accomplishments, so do you mind doing it?"

The baby just gave a laugh and nuzzled himself into his arms. He was tired. Hinata noticed right away that he was sleeping and picked him up from her husband's arms and took him upstairs to his crib. Neji proceeded to clean up the toys he had taken out for him and Sai just stood there like a statue on guard like always.

"Neji, have you popped the question to her yet?" Naruto teased, while assisting him with cleaning up. "Come on! You've guys have been dating for like what…two years now?"

"N-Naruto!" Neji blushed.

"Come on! I hear girls in the office complaining how slow you are! It's annoying! Besides I also hear them question whether or not you two have done it yet." Naruto added in.

Neji's face went completely red as a tomato and paused in place. His jaw hanged open wide. Naruto merely grinned in response. As Hokage, he hears all the gossip in Konoha, although more than he wants to.

"It's none of your business about my love life!" Neji was trying to muster back into his poker face. "Besides those are just rumors, how do you know if their true or not?"

"Ohhh, so you guys finally did it, didn't you?" Neji turned red again as Naruto's smile got wider. "Come on, I'm the Hokage, you can tell me and Sai won't tell either! Spill! Spill!" He kept poking Neji's arm knowing that teasing him like this will get him to spill the beans.

Neji's face returned to its pale color. "It's only rumors." Neji smiled through gritted teeth. Naruto cursed under his breath in response. He finally wanted some dirt, but was satisfied with teasing Neji to the point of him becoming a tomato head. It's rare that anyone has ever seen him like that. The last time he was like that was when he ate that spicy curry of life. Naruto shuddered on the memory of that spicy curry, he never wanted to eat it again...regardless if it can save human life. He wold rather get an injection.

Naruto sighed and let it go, but still had some curiosity left in his mind, but not too much for him to lose any sleep over. He remembered something that his mother told him when he was controlling the Kyuubi's chakra; even as a jinchuriki he can live a happy life. Like she did, up until his birth and then Tobi took the Kyuubi and destroyed the village and tried to take over the world. At least his father was there to stop it all and his mother, if it weren't for those two then the world would be forever under his genjutsu.

He named his son after his father knowing that if he ever dies before he can truly get to know him that he can easily look of his history with the search of his name. Naruto didn't want him to be confused like he was. As long as Hinata stays alive, then he will always know parental love.

Neji was just about to leave for another round of guard duty on the outside, before Naruto stopped him. "Hey Neji, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"If I die before my time I want you to promise me to make sure Minato is loved, please make sure he knows who his father is and please be a father to him, if I'm gone." He requested while bowing his head to him.

He didn't know what to say, a Hokage almost never bows their head like this to a normal person, only to other Kage's in the world.

As Neji opened his mouth, a scream came from the nursery upstairs with cries following it. Neji immediately jumped for action while Naruto barked an order to Sai. He was told to go examine the outside perimeter and come back to him with information.

Naruto was only a few steps behind Neji and they both reached the nursery at the same time. Hinata was pinned to the ground with a man grabbing her throat and Minato was in his crib crying. Naruto struck a kunai into the strangers gut and Hinata finished him off with a gentle fist punch to the chest. Neji looked out the window and noticed two more ninjas coming towards them. He then took Minato out of his crib, wrapped some blankets around him and handed him to Hinata.

"Get Hinata and Minato to safety, go!" Naruto ordered.

Neji took his cousin (Yes, they are technically cousins, but Hinata considers him a brother and so he calls him their nephew.) away from the room while Naruto sent one of his shadow clones with him so they he may keep an eye on them. He jumps out the window and throws the attackers off the walls of his house.

How did they get passed the barriers? He thought, Sai or Hinata should have sensed someone trying to come in. Yet they came undetected. The most he thought of were that they had to be taken in alive.

"Sai!" He appeared right behind him. "We need them alive, so help me bind them!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Sai took out a scroll and one of his ink jutsus was able to bind one person, but not the other.

Naruto chased him all over the town. It was amazing that they were not making so much noise. If the attacker were doing this in the day time, the people would be more panicked, but then again more shinobi would be helping him catch the bastard. Cursing under his breath he threw another kunai, but aiming for his head, not wanting to put up with much of their crap. That bastards teams attacked his family and the only time he has any really intent to kill is if someone threatens them.

He only needs one person to interrogate, or two, perhaps that person in the house can still be saved.

The kunai misses and he stops to do some hand seals. Naruto could hear his voice clearly, but stopped to put up a defense against his jutsu. Naruto began to make a rasengan with out a shadow clone.

A bright light came from his hands and Naruto covered his eyes. A blinding technique?

After Naruto has rubbed his eyes and his able to see clearly again he is in his one room apartment with ramen scattered everywhere. There are some scrolls on the bed and he feels incredibly well rested. He doesn't feel the rage to kill anymore, nor is he annoyed. Scanning toward his right hand where the rasengan was made, it was no lone there, nor the clothes he was wearing that day either. He was in light blue pajamas that he wore when he was a kid. Hinata was no where to be seen.

However, there seemed to be a mirror right next his night stand.

Taking a look into the mirror, his height had decreased, he was wearing his black and white night cap, and there was remnants of ramen on his clothes and face.

"EHHHHHH? WHAT HAPPENED?"

He was twelve again.

* * *

Please read and review! This is my first one, and yes Naruto and Hinata are married with Neji as a guard. And Sai too. Can you guess who Neji is dating right now? I have the answer which will be revealed in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it, feel free to post some suggestions.


	2. First day back

Back to the start chap. 2

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember I don't own this story or characters! I ask that you review and give me opinions of the story! :)

* * *

He was twelve again.

Naruto looked around and found the crocked calendar on the wall of his one room apartment. It was one week before the graduation exam.

He's in the academy…still! What the hell happened?

He was fighting some strange attackers and now he's a kid again.

_How this happen? I need to get back to Hinata and Minato!_ He thought. It then hit him that he remembers everything up in his life. _Do I still have my abilities?_

He held out his right hand in front of him and focused his chakra into a sphere like he usually has been taught to. Nothing cam but a small surge of chakra that had blown him back against the wall. Next was his Kage Bushin no jutsu and he did flawlessly on it with four clones around his room. Well that jutsu had always come naturally to him and over the years it had become his signature move to help defeat many enemies. This time around for the exams, he's going to pass and not take the scroll of sealing. (That's where he learned it, but since he still retained his memories then it shouldn't pose any problem to the time stream, shouldn't it?)

_No point in going through that again. Also there was something that I didn't want to go through either…it was…what was it? Damn it! What did I want to take back?_ Not being able to conjure up the memory of what he wanted to take back he let it go with the thought still tugging at the back of his mind.

One week before the exam…at least he has some time to train and regain some of the abilities that he lost when coming back through the time stream. Which technique was he going to master first? It would be nice to re-master the rasengan, but he needs to work on his chakra control right now. Starting from the basics is the most logical solution to re-master the rasengan, although he isn't sure if his old self would start with that.

_Damn, now I really feel like I'm in the wrong time! This mind doesn't match up with this body because my old self right now is sprinting towards the forest without any hesitation. _Naruto thought, as he gathered himself.

Luckily, he was able to stop himself on the roof top of a shop. Staring up at the mountain with the carved faces of the amazing leaders, Naruto took a moment to look in awe. Tucked under the Third's face was his father's face with the gaze of wanting to protect everyone in the village. Moving his gaze upwards to the empty space closer to the top of the mountain…that is where the Tsunade's face is going to carved into…it's quite strange knowing which faces are going to be carved into next.

Turning back to the Third's, his memory trails back to the chunin exams when Orochimaru planned the invasion to try to take down Konoha. His mission was to bring back his friend, but the Third's was take kill his own student. Jiraiya had told him the stories of when they were friends and how closely their relationship resembled his and Sasuke.

He can't save the Third from his fate. It's not possible.

Returning to his earlier activity of sprinting back to the forest to train, when he entered a clearing, his first instinct was to run hard up the tree, not concentrating his chakra first. Only making about a few feet he carved the trunk and tried again with concentration toward his feet and the tree. Making it twenty-five higher than last time, he landed on the ground and tried again. Making it higher and higher each time.

Carrying out all of his anger toward the tree and his training his determination to master the tree climbing technique was nothing more than an outlet for his anger.

Knowing everything that is to come during the year…the Third, Orochimaru, Haku, Sakura, Konoha, Jiraiya, Sasuke! He can't do anything! Nothing!

Crunch!

Naruto halted, holding his place on the tree; he noticed his last few foot prints were making hard indents into the bark. Examining his hands, his nails had turned into claws, his teeth had sharper, and using the reflection from his goggles, his eyes were crimson red with the black slit in the middle. Anger didn't come close to how he was feeling right now! Feeling the second tail form behind him, rage was mustering from within and threatening another tail to form.

_I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I KNOW EVERYTHING!_

**Hey brat, do you want this pain to stop?**

_SHUT UP! _

Destroying the tree in half, Naruto jumped to the next tree and destroyed it on contact. The third tail had formed.

Inside him he could feel the hate from the Kyuubi mixing in with his chakra and anger towards some people of the village. Images of people giving hateful glares filled his head and he thought about killing each of them with his own hands, no weapons… Naruto wanted to taste their blood.

Animating from himwas not just intent to kill, but to massacre those who have wronged him in the village, which was almost everyone.

"Surround him!" He could faintly he someone shout out, but darkness was slowly covering his eyes. He didn't know how much longer until the fox had taken over.

He jumped to the ground and got a closer look at the people around him, it was the teachers. Kakashi was leading them. He was ready with a kunai. "Can you hear me?" He questioned.

"_**Can you hear me, jounin?"**_ His voice was mixed in with the fox's voice that sent some shivers down the jounin's spine.

"By the power of youth, you shall be beaten!" Gai declared while taking a step back due to the enormous chakra.

"_**Now I get some attention? Ha! It's pitiful!"**_ Naruto got down on his hands taking the stance of a fox. "_**I want you to die!"**_

Naruto lunched right at them making a big crater from where they were at. He then felt a chain wrap around him tight. He was struggling to get free until he saw the man who launched it at him.

"Iruka get out of here!" Kakashi yelledas he uncovered his left eye to reveal his hidden weapon. "He's—"

"_**Dangerous? A monster? Say it! I dare you!" **_He turned to the jounin which were silenced immediately upon hearing his words. He turned back to Iruka. "_**You were waiting for this day weren't you…sensei?" **_Fox Naruto chuckled as he melted the chains with his chakra and landed perfectly in a tree in an instant.

"Naruto please calm down! We can talk about this!" Iruka shouted to him lower his weapons.

"Iruka, I won't say it again, get out of here!" Kakashi ordered to his teammate as Gai stood behind him for back up.

"No!"

The Fox Naruto just laughed and took down the tree he was on to crush them. Everyone was able to dodge it and got their weapons ready while Iruka had none trying to be there for his student. Fox Naruto attempted to capture Gai with his three tails, but as usual he proved to be fast for him…however, only barely. Fox Naruto burned his leg a bit from his chakra. He curled up again ready to attack.

"Naruto, please listen!" Iruka pleaded with him while Kakashi just pushed him aside throwing some kunai knives at him. Naruto deflected them.

"_**Why? This is how you saw me…This is how everyone saw me! Everyone calls me trash!" **_Fox Naruto shouted in anger leaving all of the jounin stunned. "_**I'm tired of everyone looking down on me…now I am going to give the village what they want!" **_

He could feel something warm running down his cheeks and his power leveling down. His anger was soon becoming washed up with sadness. The third tail that had taken a while to sprout had gone down. Kakashi then summoned one of his dogs to pin Naruto down.

However Iruka didn't want that for Naruto. He didn't deserve that. Naruto could feel internal conflict between his real self and his dark self, fighting it out for control. The fox and his anger wanted him to give in again to get out his hatred and revenge toward the people for hating him because his father put the Kyuubi inside him.

**Come on kid, don't you want to feel the power? Get your revenge…become more powerful…don't you want to feel what all nine tails feels like?**

_Shut up Kyuubi! You need to butt out of my life and stay inside your own!_

**As much as I would love to kid…I am a part of your life by force not by choice. Come on!**

Fox Naruto couldn't take it and kept his hands buried in his head. Crouched down on the ground his tails winged gently in the air ready to defend if anyone were to attack him. Kakashi saw this as an opportunity to take this into his hands. Naruto was still viewed as an out of control threat.

Iruka took note of this immediately.

"Gai, back me up!" He asked as he threw some knives in Fox Naruto's direction. Naruto didn't take notice of this, but continued to fight his internal conflict with the beast within him.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he ran toward him.

"Gai!" Kakashi had already sent his trap over to the student that was being possessed by the fox demon.

Everything seemed to be going wrong on this mission.

Fox Naruto opened his eyes a bit at the reaction of something warm hitting his face. Towering over him was Iruka's body that seemed to be in pain. Upon further inspection he saw that one of his tails was wrapped around Iruka, another was wrapped around Gai. Looking at his eyes, he saw tears from streaming down his cheeks.

Iruka was crying for Naruto. No one had ever cried for him at that age. When he is Hokage, many people have cried because they thought that he had been killed in action. It only happened in the future…a memory was coming back to him. After he had stolen the scroll in an attempt to pass, (remember he was lied to) Iruka had protected him against an attack from that man that wanted him dead. He cried for him when Naruto was so stunned hearing that he was the vessel for the Kyuubi.

Again his teacher is crying for him in a different space. But in the same way like last time…well actually it's happened for the first time, but for him the first.

"You've been hated by everyone…for a time…me…you've must have suffered! I've should have been there! Forgive me, please!" Iruka cried to Naruto.

Naruto could feel the anger melting away and his tails that were around the two teachers were disappearing. Then his crimson eyes returned to normal. Gai caught Iruka in his arms since the since had pierced his back, close to the spine. Naruto was in a daze at first, but as soon as he could see everyone clearly, his mind became clear. "Iruka-sensei…I'm sorry!"

Gai put Iruka on his back since saying that speech had taken a lot out of him. Naruto tried to pretend that he didn't know him.

"It's not your fault kid," Gai tried to comfort him.

"Yes it is! I felt him talking to me and I talked to him back. The Kyuubi had tempted me with revenge and…I gave in a bit…I was just so angry at the village for looking down on me for nothing, but when I was trying and found out why." He tried really hard to fake it since it was partly the truth, he was mostly angry about his weaknesses. That he can't prevent deaths or his best friend from leaving.

"Kid…" Gai trailed off before he jumped into the surrounding trees to take Iruka to the hospital.

"Is this why everyone hates me? Because I'm a monster?" His acting voiced kicked in and faked some of the tears coming down his cheeks. _Keep it up man! Keep it up! You weren't made Hokage for nothing!_

"Naruto come on, the Third wants to see you." Kakashi patted Naruto's back, but he then feel to his knees.

The transformation had taken so much stamina from him that he can barely stand. Kakashi put Naruto on his back and they headed down to the office where he gave out missions and received messages from the allies. His instincts told him that he had to keep up this act…he couldn't do much more damage to the time stream then he already has. It may have been for the better it may have not.

A shadow in the back of his mind worried him. What if people start talking about this tomorrow? The only precaution he took with his training was going out in the woods…but still within the confines of Konoha's walls. Naruto kept his lethargic expression and fatigue on him while they were still traveling.

"Hey, is the Third going to banish me?" he whispered.

"No, he's just going to have a talk with you." Kakashi answered him.

"Was he the one who sent you?"

"Yes, our mission was to contain you." He spoke plainly not worried about it.

"I see," Naruto tried to keep his guard up since this part was completely new territory. He didn't expect to meet Kakashi this soon, let alone Gai! Knowing the Third, he probably won't have this information going around the village or letting it leave either. There are still groups out there that know about him and more than one that want the power of the Kyuubi.

This could perhaps hinder his training after the first round of the exams.

Opening his eyes from his quick nap on his back, he was in the Third's office with more ANBU people in there. Probably because of the fight that happened earlier…he is taking no chances which is very understandable to him.

In the future when he had become Hokage after Tsunade, he had to make decisions he thought he would never have to make. It gave him a new perspective and a new respect for the job. Everyone who took that title should be considered legends in Konoha history books.

"How is he Kakashi?" He took the pipe out of his mouth.

"Exhausted, but in stable condition. You have no need to worry Hokage-sama." He explained as he put Naruto down.

"I want to know the truth this time…" _This time from your mouth Old man!_

* * *

I found this very enjoyable to write. I hope you found this cool to read! I really did enjoy writing this, I felt all of his emotions and anger. I hope you review because I would like to know what my readers are thinking. It also helps me get ideas on what to write next. Did you guys like that I introduced the teachers earlier than what they did in the anime or manga? Please review once again...I would really like to know your thoughts.

Again thank you for reading my story!


	3. Office

Hey here is another chapter and sorry it is not as long, but I had a major writing block on how to write this part of the story. The Third seems a little out of character, but I think it is okay in this situation. Anyways I hope you like it and that you review on it because I would really love feedback and to be honest, I don't think I am very proud of this chapter. I mean, the first couple came naturally to me, but this one I had to think about a lot. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Naruto knew the truth already, but he wanted to know the truth from him, the third Hokage. The person who was not resenting him because he had the demon fox inside of him. He even made a law that prevented people from talking about the attack on the village that happened twelve years ago. Naruto was never considered a hero like the Fourth wanted, but made to be an outcast thanks to the adults that looked down upon him. The children of them followed lead and didn't want to play with him.

"The truth? First you must tell me what happened in the forest." The Hokage ordered from Naruto.

"I was going there to train to let off some of my anger toward the people of the village. I started thinking that I wanted to get back at them…I wanted revenge. What did I ever do to them to make them hate me so much?" _Keep it up! Now try to add on the sadness slowly. _"Then I looked in a reflection and say that my eyes had turned crimson and my nails had turned into claws. This power…felt exciting and then I heard this voice in my head that offered it to me to get revenge and I felt consumed by all this hatred and I was feeling more power…I lost it."

"Anything else?"

"I remember Iruka-sensei crying for me then he was hurt by my chakra tails and so was another person too." He explained, almost letting out his name.

"What happened to Gai?" The Hokage asked.

"He was burned slightly from the tails, but nothing too serious, he was able to get to the Hospital okay." Kakashi explained in his usual monotone voice.

"So he's okay?" Naruto continued his act.

"Yeah, only minor injuries though."

"Thank goodness,"

"Getting back to the point," Naruto turned his attention back to the Third. "Naruto, the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi within when the village was being attacked. You were a newborn and the Fourth had complete faith in you."

"But what about my parents? Didn't they have a say in it? What happened to them old man?" _I bet you're going to give me the same old story, aren't you? _

"I've told you've many times that they are dead and what you want to know won't bring them back to life!" He got into his command voice once again.

"You give me that same speech every time, Old man! Why happened to my mother? Did she defy him, why didn't she defend me?"

"Kushina of course defied him! She didn't want you to bear such a burden of being the Kyuubi's jinchuriki! You were chosen by the Fourth himself, be grateful! Before he died he wanted you to be hailed as a hero for helping to save the village!" He spat back not wanting to hear any more of his whining on not knowing his parents. At least he got the name of his mother out of his mouth. However, to keep up the act of his naïvetés, he must also inquire on about his father.

"What about my father? Where was he? He should have been protecting me mother and me!" He yelled back getting closer to his desk and into his face. Naruto could feel the tension in the room going up, due to the fear that he might turn into the fox, or worse let him out. "Wouldn't my father be against it?"

"He was killed on the front lines while battling the Kyuubi! Do you think he could have the strength to protect her? I will not have any more of it! Your parents are dead and nothing I will do or say will not bring them back…do you understand?" He went back to his calm voice, but the underlying tone of it was still rage.

"I do, but why do the villagers treat me like trash? I was supposed to be a hero and yet they don't treat me like one!" Naruto still got into his face.

In a moment a question came upon his mind…am I acting or am I living this moment? For years he had always questioned why the people had hated him, but now that he has the opportunity to ask the questions he didn't have answers to before he was killed. It became evident that he had these feelings against him for so long after his death that he just failed to recognize them. Now he had the chance. He had the time! Naruto wasn't going to let this chance going away from him since he created a window for answers, but he knew that those answers were mostly false.

It was more than he got out of years of asking him. Naruto at the very least got his mother's name and that she actually defied her husband to seal the demon inside of him.

"Don't you know how much I've suffered? How much I hated them? Iruka-sensei says that we must love and be grateful to comrades, but with everyone hating me it's hard! Everyone hates me and I can't help, but want revenge on them for mistreating me…" Naruto could feel tears streaming down his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of the Hokage. It showed weakness, but most of all he was telling everyone in the room, his future teacher that he wanted revenge on the entire village.

Kakashi even became wide eyed upon hearing this.

Naruto began wiping the tears from his eyes with his arm. "My dream is to become Hokage because I want to be respected and protect this village but…! It's so hard!" _Is this what I feel now? Is this how I felt when I was this young?_

"Naruto…" The third rose from his seat and gave Naruto a hug. He let go and just cried into his robes with no hesitation.

Every ninja in the room just stood in shock with what he was doing.

"I'm sorry this happened to you…this wasn't supposed to happen to you. I've failed to carry out the Fourth's dreams and legacy, and that just hurt you. Please forgive me." He soothed his hair.

Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

In one smile, Naruto had finally forgiven the Third for apologizing for what he had done. Sometimes when he would lie awake during the night from his late night paper work, he would think about the Third and how he never apologized for failing on his duties to protect all of his citizens. The policy he had put in place had almost made one of them a rogue ninja because he was so hated upon. Sometimes when he was alone in the office, Naruto would just punch the wall out in anger because he never had the opportunity to ask questions he wanted to ask when he was alive or even press for some of the big answers that he craved for the most. Like why was he looked down upon when the Fourth wanted him to be seen as a hero?

He wanted to know. For many years craved the answers that sometimes kept him up at night with tears.

The Third felt grateful that Naruto had forgiven him. There was a light softness in the air when Naruto could feel himself forgive the Third. The one thing he got from his mouth was his mother's name. It was more than what he was expecting.

Keeping up with the façade, he looked up at the Third with fear. At first the old man was perplexed, but then he realized what was going on.

"Am I still going to be a shinobi?" He asked while trembling a bit. He then gave his inner thoughts a high five for remembering his acting lessons.

"I don't see any reason not to." He calmly said to the boy. "Kakashi, please escort young Naruto home."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi answered as Naruto walked out of his office with him.

Exhausted, still, from the three tail transformation, he decided to walk home instead of running like he usually did. In addition, not only was he physically tired, he was mentally fatigued. Stupid side-effect! He mumbled in his head.

The trip back to his apartment was a silent one because Kakashi on his side of the part did not know what to say to the young boy. Naruto just wanted to sleep it off and go train some more. He wanted to master his mother's technique of using chakra chains. (Hey, Minato shouldn't be the only parent that Naruto tries to train from!) When they got to his apartment, the only thing Kakashi told him was to be careful and not to give into the demands of the Kyuubi. Naruto of course acted like his younger self. Went in and locked the door.

Naruto slumped into his bed without taking off his shoes. He then realized that he was still in his pajamas because he rushed out of the apartment so fast wanting to train. It didn't matter, he just wanted to sleep and dream about his life back in the future. Back with Hinata, Minato…hell even Sai! He missed everyone. He had to find a way back to his own time…or wait many years before the events can occur again.

His eyelids shut as he could feel his mind slumping further and furthering into the darkness. He told his mind to dream of the future, but mostly Hinata and Minato. Minato was only six months old on the night that he was transported back to this time. As a father, Naruto didn't spend as much time as he wanted to with his son. Time with his son was a conflict in being the Hokage.

Completing both dreams and yet struggling to make the two co-exist.

He was so thankful that Hinata was so compassionate and understanding of the situation. The thank you's he kept giving her could never be enough for what she does for him. Being away from home a lot was stressful at times because being Hokage included the secret S-rank missions had to be created and carried out. That was the part he hated the most. Figuring out who had to be killed.

At times he just wanted to tell Hinata everything to get it out of his system, but he was bound by secrecy and went to Tsunade since she still held the title as well and was still allowed in the loop. Sometimes, his conscience felt like he was betraying his wife because Hinata in that time is his best friend. In their wedding vows, they promised each other to be very open that they will be there or one another.

He broke it many times due to his job.

As his thoughts waned off, he begged desperately to his mind to let him dream of the future.


End file.
